Trip Through Time
by DexFan
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. When Gandorf messes with Link's ocarina, they get sent far into the future. Please R


TimeTrip

Link & Zelda's  
Trip Through Time  
by DexFan  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Setting: Hyrule castle Time: two years after Link & Zelda's marriage. Time of day: Saturday morning.  
  
Link: (sighs) Ya know Zelda I'm getting tired of this old castle.  
  
Zelda: What's wrong with it?   
  
Link: Oh nothing I am just tired of spending all day in it. That's all.  
  
Zelda: But you don't, you go out when there's danger.  
  
Link: I know but that just isn't enough. I mean I will do it but, I'd like to go on a vacation every once in a while.  
  
Zelda: I know what you mean, (mail slot creek's) look the mail's here. (Zelda shuffles through the mail she finds something and stops) Hey, it's a brochure. (She unfolds an reads it) it's to the new amusement park in the Desert Colossus. (Link walks over and picks it up)  
  
Link: It opens this Sunday.  
  
Zelda: Lets go.  
  
Link: (there is a puzzled look on his face) Zelda you never liked amusement parks before. Why are you so interested now?  
  
Zelda: You said it your self we need a vacation once in a while. So I say lets go.  
  
Setting: Hyrule prison Time: Ganondorf's third year in prison Time of day: Saturday late at night  
  
Prison guard: Ganondorf there is someone here to see you. (Ganondorf gets taken down twenty seven flights of stairs until he gets to the visiting booths)  
  
Ganondorf: Okay who is it who wanted to see me.   
  
Visitor: I did, I wanted to talk to you. (Ganondorf look's up and see's one of the temple bosses)  
  
Ganondorf: Volvaiga, (calmed down he asks) how can you fit in here?  
  
Volvaiga: Half of me is outside, listen I have a plan not to destroy Link but how to get rid of him for good. (Ganondorf feels his first smile of joy)  
  
Ganondorf: Quick tell me ( Volvaiga goes to a whisper)  
  
Volvagia: I found Link's Ocarina on the castle grounds and I thought that if he had a hole covered and another hole put it a different spot it would make a different sound and then when he plays it, something will happen to him.  
  
Ganondorf: Your a dragon genius.  
  
Volvaiga: Ya I know. ( Ganondorf goes back to his prison cell and begins working with his secret tools that are hidden under his bed)  
  
Prison guard: (Ganondorf is finished and laughs sinisterly.) Hey shut up in there. (Ganondorf laughs less loudly)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Setting: Hyrule state prison Time: the next day Time of day: Early Sunday morning  
  
Ganondorf: Guard! Give this to the mailer.  
  
Prison guard: What is it ?  
  
Ganondorf: Just a present to Link.  
  
Prison guard: Oh okay. I'll give it to the...... Wait a minute... your arch enemy is Link... what's in it?  
  
Ganondorf: Just his Ocarina to show finally that I'm being a good loser to him and giving his Ocarina back to him.  
  
Prison guard: Oh okay ya know Ganondrof you seem to be changing and ........ Hey wait a second, what were you doing with his ocarina?  
  
Ganondorf: I found it.  
  
( the prison guard finally gives the package to the mailer. Ganondorf laughs again)  
  
Setting: Hyrule field Time: One hour before Link & Zelda's trip Time of day: Sunday afternoon.  
  
( Link has received his gift and is ready to play the Requiem of Spirit)  
  
Link: All set honey?  
  
Zelda: Yes lets go.  
  
(Link begins to play and he hits what he thinks to be the same old note, then a flash of light and they were gone to who knows where)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Setting: Hyrule felid Time: The year 3000 Ad Time of day: Sunday evening.  
  
( As Link & Zelda arrive in the year 3000 they don't notice until...)  
  
Link: You know, I don't think that we are in Hyrule anymore.  
  
Zelda: What do you mean that sign says you have now entered Hyrule?  
  
Link looks at the sign and notices that a corner is missing. He picks up a corner of the sign on the ground and puts it next to the missing piece.)  
  
Link: .....Oh no! Hey look at this. It says Hyrule Historical Museum  
  
— Story will continue in part 2.—  



End file.
